Pengingat
by revabhipraya
Summary: Ada momen-momen manis yang minta diingat kembali saat Mary sedang menunggu. Dan ada momen manis yang membuat Mary sadar apa itu makna kesempurnaan. #MariBerpuisi untuk rasyalleva


**Disclaimer:** Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon, OOC, plotless, typo(s).

 **Summary:** Ada momen-momen manis yang minta diingat kembali saat Mary sedang menunggu. Dan ada momen manis yang membuat Mary sadar apa itu makna kesempurnaan.

 **Pengingat** oleh reycchi  
 _untuk rasyalleva dan entri Mari Berpuisi_

* * *

.

.

.

 _Hari-hariku yang sepi, yang sunyi_  
 _Yang hanya ditemani buku-buku bisu_  
 _Yang hanya diisi bisikan angin semilir_  
 _Yang hanya disinari mentari lewat jendela_

 _Kini tak lagi sepi, tak lagi sunyi_  
 _Tak lagi hanya ditemani buku-buku bisu_  
 _Tak lagi hanya diisi bisikan angin semilir_  
 _Tak lagi hanya disinari mentari lewat jendela_

 _Karena kini ada kamu_

.

"Mer, sudah selesai, belum?"

Mary yang sedang asyik berkutat di balik konter terpaksa mengangkat kepalanya, mengalihkan fokus sejenak lantaran seseorang memanggil. Gadis itu mencipta senyum kala disadarinya si pemanggil―sekaligus penanya―adalah pemuda pirang yang sejak tadi sibuk menyibukkan diri dengan membuka-buka halaman kamus. Sama sekali tidak menarik, tetapi mohon diingat, pemuda itu sibuk menyibukkan diri.

Mary perlahan menggeleng, tidak menjawab pertanyaan dengan kata.

Pemuda itu menghela napas, nampak tidak menyukai respons yang diterima. "Berapa lama lagi?"

"Hmm ..." Hanya kata dengan tingkat ambiguitas tinggi itu yang keluar dari mulut Mary. Digesernya netra, diperintah untuk memerhatikan jam. "Mungkin sepuluh sampai lima belas menit lagi."

Dengusan pelan jelas tertangkap oleh telinga Mary, keluar dari mulut sang pemuda. "Bisa lebih cepat lagi, tidak?"

Mary tergelak pelan begitu melihat rengutan pada wajah manis sang pemuda yang jarang ia lihat karena pemuda itu biasanya berwajah masam. "Baiklah. Sebentar ya, Gray."

Gray―akhirnya nama pemuda itu tersebut juga―menghela napas sebelum menutup kamus yang sejak tadi menyita matanya. Ia lipat kedua tangannya di atas meja, lalu ia benamkan kepalanya di dalam lipatan tangan itu. Topi UMA-nya terlepas dari kepala, tetapi Gray tidak peduli. Bosan menunggu lebih membuatnya frustasi ketimbang topi lepas.

Sesungguhnya, Mary ingin melepas tawa. Dia tidak pernah membuat Gray menunggu sebelumnya, sama sekali tidak. Ini pertama kalinya gadis itu bekerja kelewat riang sampai-sampai mengurangi waktu bersama Gray pun ia rela. Oh, jangan salah paham, menghabiskan waktu bersama Gray juga menyenangkan, hanya saja kali ini pekerjaannya lebih asyik untuk ditekuni.

Dan "kali ini" itu baru satu kali, loh. Satu kali.

"Kalau sudah selesai, bangunkan aku, ya," pinta Gray tanpa mengubah posisi menjelang tidurnya. Pemuda itu sepertinya sudah kelewat bosan dan lelah.

"Iya," jawab Mary sambil kembali memfokuskan diri kepada pekerjaannya.

Sebenarnya pekerjaan Mary hari ini sama dengan pekerjaannya di hari-hari sebelumnya, yaitu menulis novel. Hanya saja, sekali lagi hanya saja, hari ini ada sebuah pengecualian.

Mary tidak mau bangkit dari kursinya jika bab yang sedang ia garap ini belum selesai.

Tentu saja Mary membuat aturan untuk dirinya sendiri itu bukan tanpa pertimbangan. Di dalam bab inilah gadis itu menguak separuh rahasia yang ada di dalam bab-bab sebelumnya. Di dalam bab inilah klimaks ceritanya terjadi. Mary khawatir ia akan lupa atau kehilangan rasa akan tulisannya jika ia berhenti di tengah jalan saat menuliskan bagian paling krusial pada novelnya. Tak apalah Gray harus menunggu sejenak―lama bahkan―asalkan Mary dapat merampungkan bab penting ini. Toh, hanya sekali. Memangnya ada berapa banyak klimaks di dalam satu cerita? Mary sedang menulis naskah novel, bukan sinetron.

"Dan itulah ... yang selama ini mereka sembunyikan ... darimu." Mary melafalkan kalimat terakhir dari bab yang tengah ia garap. Akhirnya, pekerjaannya hari itu selesai juga.

Mary meregangkan tangannya yang pegal serta badannya yang kaku karena terlalu lama berada di dalam posisi yang sama. Bukannya buru-buru bangkit dan membangunkan Gray, gadis itu justru membiarkan dirinya dipuaskan oleh yang tertangkap mata. Tentunya selain rak-rak tinggi berisi buku-buku tebal, ada sosok pemuda pirang yang sedang menikmati tidur di tengah ruangan. Bukan buku yang memuaskan tatap Mary, melainkan pemuda itu.

Kalau boleh jujur, Mary tidak tahu sejak kapan ia dan Gray mulai sering menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Mereka memang sudah saling tahu nama sejak cucu Saibara itu datang ke kota ini beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mary ingat sapaannya yang ia usahakan ramah hanya dibalas dengan desis samar oleh si pemuda. Mary tidak yakin apa yang Gray katakan waktu itu. Namanya? Halo? Atau malah hanya desis tanpa makna?

Kala itu, Mary putuskan untuk bersikap tidak acuh, namun diam-diam ia berpikir. Sebenarnya, apa yang membuat Gray bersikap tidak ramah seperti itu? Gadis itu menjawab sendiri; mungkin Gray tidak suka bersosialisasi, mungkin Gray memang gaya bicaranya seperti itu, mungkin Gray sedang tidak ingin mengobrol, mungkin Gray lelah, dan banyak mungkin lainnya yang tidak berhasil Mary kerucutkan menjadi satu jawaban pasti. Lagi pula, saat itu Mary merasa bahwa dia dan Gray tidak akan banyak berhubungan, jadi Mary mudah melupakan.

Mungkin―lagi-lagi sebuah spekulasi―yang tidak Mary perhitungkan adalah bahwa Gray juga suka membaca.

Itu sebabnya kedatangan Gray di perpustakaan dengan kalimat "kudengar ini satu-satunya perpustakaan di kota" sama sekali tidak ada di dalam benak Mary. Sama halnya dengan kedatangan rutin Gray ke perpustakaan, dan sama halnya dengan Gray yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya di konter setelah enam bulan rajin bolak-balik ke perpustakaan.

.

 _"Hari ini aku sedang tidak ada pekerjaan dan aku butuh bacaan. Ada rekomendasi? Apa pun," begitu ucap Gray saat ia tiba di depan konter. Tidak adanya sapaan membuat Mary gagal menangkap beberapa kata di awal ucap sang pemuda. Mary harus meminta Gray mengulang perkataannya agar dapat ia cerna dengan lebih baik._

 _Bukannya menawarkan buku, Mary justru menawarkan sebundel naskah cerpen lamanya yang tidak pernah ia sodorkan kepada orang lain sebelum ini―terkecuali teman-teman perempuannya, namun hanya Elli yang berniat membaca. Gray yang tidak sadar bahwa sang penulis ada di depan mata segera mengambil tulisan itu tanpa banyak komentar. Ia duduk kembali di kursi favoritnya, lalu fokus menyelesaikan bacaan yang telah diberikan._

 _Lalu ada satu kejadian lagi yang tidak Mary sangka. Sepertinya seorang Gray memang penuh akan tingkah tak terprediksi. Mary hanya harus terbiasa menghadapinya._

 _"Tulisan ini bagus sekali," komentar Gray tiba-tiba bahkan tanpe menatap lawan (yang ingin diajak) bicara. Si pemuda baru memutar badannya setelah kalimat pertamanya selesai diucapkan. "Adakah tulisan lain karya penulis yang sama?"_

 _Mungkin Gray tidak sadar kalau penulis aslinya adalah orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya. Wajar sih, Mary memang tidak mencantumkan namanya pada naskah-naskah itu._

 _"Sebenarnya ada," jawab Mary pelan. "Tapi belum selesai."_

 _"Maksudnya?"_

 _"Yah ... belum selesai."_

 _"Seri berikutnya belum ada di perpustakaan ini?"_

 _"Bukan begitu ..."_

 _"Seri berikutnya belum terbit?"_

 _"Bukan juga ..."_

 _"Lalu?"_

 _"Seri pertama pun masih belum selesai ditulis."_

 _Gray bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghampiri konter dengan bundel naskah Mary di tangan. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kaubisa tahu bahwa bukunya sedang ditulis?"_

 _Mary tidak menjawab dengan kata. Tangannya yang masih menggenggam pulpen ia gerakkan untuk mengetuk-ngetuk kertas, mengisyaratkan Gray untuk melihat pertanda kecil itu._

 _Dan Gray seketika sadar. "Kamu yang menulisnya?"_

 _Perlahan, Mary mengangguk._

 _"Termasuk ini?" tanya Gray, memastikan, sambil menunjuk bundelan naskah yang baru ia baca._

 _Lagi, Mary mengangguk._

 _"Kenapa tidak kamu bilang sejak awal?" tanya Gray. Meski wajahnya tetap datar, entah mengapa Mary dapat mencium antusiasme di sana._

 _"Tidak apa-apa," senyum Mary kecil. "Hanya tidak suka mengekspos nama sendiri."_

 _"Karyamu bagus," puji Gray. Matanya lalu ia alihkan kepada jam. "Oh, sudah gelap. Aku harus kembali sekarang. Terima kasih atas rekomendasi tulisannya, Mary."_

 _Gray berlalu tanpa sempat Mary mengucapkan terima kasih atas kedatangannya._

 _Mungkin pemuda itu tidak ingat, tetapi momen itulah pertama kalinya Gray menyebut nama Mary―benar-benar pertama kalinya pemuda itu menyebut nama Mary._

 _Dan Mary tidak bisa lupa._

.

Sejak saat itu, Gray tidak pernah absen hadir di perpustakaan. Sejak saat itu, Gray tidak pernah absen membaca buku di perpustakaan. Sejak saat itu, Gray tidak pernah absen menyapa Mary setiap kali ada kesempatan. Sejak saat itu, Gray selalu menuai senyum setiap kali bicara dengan Mary.

Sejak saat itu, Mary yakin ia jatuh hati.

Mary perlahan bangkit dari duduknya, memutuskan untuk mengakhiri sesi nostalgia dadakan yang singgah mendadak hanya karena Mary melihat sang pujaan hati tidur. Dihampirinya pemuda pirang yang topinya terlepas itu, lalu duduklah ia di kursi sampingnya yang kosong. Sejenak Mary hanya sibuk menatap wajah polos Gray, mengingat betapa dingin dan tidak ramahnya wajah itu dulu. Kini, siapa sangka lekuk bibir tanpa emosi itu akan berubah menjadi senyum?

Mary mengenakan kembali topi Gray yang terlepas ke puncak kepala sang pemuda. Tidak gadis itu sangka gerakan kecilnya dapat membangunkan sang pemuda. Dipikirnya, Gray terlalu lelap sampai tidak merasakan apa-apa.

"Mer?" Gray mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, namun tubuhnya masih menolak mengubah posisi menjadi duduk tegak. "Sudah selesai?"

Mary mengangguk dengan seulas senyum kecil di wajah. "Tapi kalau kamu lebih ingin tidur di sini, tidak apa-apa."

"Lima menit," ucap Gray sambil memejamkan kembali matanya.

Sebuah gelak hendak meluncur keluar, namun Mary berusaha menahannya. Gadis itu melirik jam. "Lima menit sungguhan?"

"Hm."

Lagi, Mary menekuk senyum. Gray memang selalu seperti itu, selalu mengklaim waktu namun tidak pernah ingat akan waktu yang telah ia klaim. Lima menit tidak pernah benar-benar menjadi lima menit, itu sebabnya Gray butuh pengingat.

Itu sebabnya Gray butuh Mary.

Dan Mary merasa hatinya sempurna.

.

 _Hari-hariku yang tenang, yang hening_  
 _Yang hanya ditemani kertas-kertas bisu_  
 _Yang hanya diisi sayup keramaian kota_  
 _Yang hanya disinari bulan lewat jendela_

 _Kini tak lagi tenang, tak lagi hening_  
 _Tak lagi hanya ditemani kertas-kertas bisu_  
 _Tak lagi hanya diisi sayup keramaian kota_  
 _Tak lagi hanya disinari bulan lewat jendela_

 _Karena kini ada kamu_

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Pertama, fanfiksi ini aku dedikasikan khusus untuk Rasya. Selamat ulang tahun, Rasya, my beloved long-distanced sister! Semoga makin sukses, makin jago berkata-kata, makin rempong(?), makin friendly, pokoknya makin makin untuk segala hal baik! Semangat terus untuk segala kegiatannya! Semoga kita bisa ketemu lagi! 3

Kedua, makasih untuk Kenzeira atas event "Mari Berpuisi"-nya yang sukses membuatku ingin menulis Poetry lagi. Yah, meski aku nggak puitis-puitis amat, tapi menulis puisi bebas ... bisa diakali, lah~ (?)

Ketiga, semoga alurnya nggak memusingkan pun menjenuhkan otak kalian saat membacanya. Ceritanya di sini adalah Mary menelaah kembali masa lalunya bersama Gray, lalu dia sadar bahwa definisi sempurna baginya ya seperti itu. Seperti apa? Kalau ini ... silakan definisikan sendiri~ xD

Keempat, ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
